stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan MacLeod
Logan Hamish Lon Joseph MacLeod is the Commanding Officer of the USS Prometheus (NX-59650). In the fan fic series Star Trek: Defenders of the Federation. (Currently being written and looking for a site to be post on) Family Commander Argyle MacLeod (Father, deceased) Leilani MacLeod (nee Hagen) Yaxara Hagen (Maternal Grandmother) Vice-Admiral Hamish MacLeod (Paternal, Grandfather deceased) History Logan MacLeod was born to Starfleet Commander Argyle MacLeod (deceased) and Leilani MacLeod (nee Hagen) in Glen Coe, Scotland, on Earth on January 12, 2341. Logan's father left his wife and child in late 2354 to return to active duty with Starfleet. During his childhood, Logan grew up in on a farm on the shore of Loch Shield, but he spent his summer vacations on his mother's home world of Betazed where he experienced the richness of Betazoid culture. When he stayed on Betazed, Logan lived with his maternal grandmother Yaxara Hagen daughter of the second house of Betazed, respectively. Yaxara insisted that he experience as many facets of Betazoid culture. In 2355, the fourteen year old Logan - who had been described in his school file as a wonder child - completed an accelerated schooling program and was accepted for early admission to Starfleet Academy a mere year after his father had left him and his mother. At the Academy Logan majored in command and minored in tactical operations while being on the Academy fencing and wrestling teams. While at the Academy, Logan shared quarters with a Vulcan national known as Solen. While at the Academy Logan and Solen were assigned to the same cadet squad as a Trill national known as Durgan Turin, later known as Durgan Morlon after his joining. In 2358, Logan was assigned to field training aboard the USS Berlin where he trained under a Chief Petty Officer known by the rank based nickname "Chief" and future [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D|USS Enterprise-D]] crewmember Lieutenant Natasha “Tasha” Yar. In 2359, Logan graduated from the Academy at the head of his class and was assigned to the Federation Starship Chekov as a flight control officer. In 2360, Logan awarded the Silver Palm with Cluster in recognition of his actions, which saved the away team during a geological disturbance during an away mission. In early 2361, Logan's paternal grandfather Vice-Admiral Hamish MacLeod passed away. Late in 2363, Logan was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and awarded the Christopher Pike Medal of Valour for putting going above and beyond the call of duty in rescuing the first and second officers, and Chief Tactical Officer from a Cardassian ambush on the surface of Veloz four. During this rescue, Logan took a mid-level disruptor blast to his left knee, which necessitated its replacement with a biosynthetic joint; because of his injury, Logan also received the Purple Heart for serious injury while in the line of duty. In 2364, Logan was transferred to the Federation Starship Billings to serve as that vessel's chief flight control officer and second officer. Shortly after being seriously injured when the shuttle he was on was damaged by a volcanic eruption Logan temporarily served as first officer while the first officer, Commander Kathryn Janeway, was on leave. It was during this time that Logan was forced to take command when the Captain was injured in a battle with Orion mercenaries. Logan ingeniously defeated the mercenaries by taking a shuttle, and two by remote, and distracting the Orions by performing a strafing run and then looping around, coming to a full stop and performing the Picard Maneuver before leaving the area at high warp while the Orions fended off an attack from the two unmanned shuttles. Logan's actions gave the Billings time to escape. In recognition of his actions, Logan was awarded, for a second time, the Christopher Pike Medal of Valour. In 2367, Logan piloted the Endeavour through the disastrous battle of Wolf 359 despite the fact that he was injured when a nearby station exploded killing the first officer. Following the battle Logan was promoted to the rank of Commander and assumed the position of First Officer. In 2367, Logan was transferred to Earth to serve in the Special Operations Branch of Starfleet Intelligence as a squad leader. While with the Special Operations Branch Logan's first officer and squad demolitions expert was an Andorian known as Garav ch’Rimosi In 2373, Logan was promoted to the rank of Captain and given the command of the Akira class USS Ticonderoga. In late 2373 while on Chal just prior to the outbreak of the Virogen Crisis, Logan met Telani of Chal, former speaker to the second assembly of Chal and Federation delegate. Just after his visit to Chal, Logan and his Chief Engineer were involved in a shuttle accident that tossed them and their shuttle 222 years back in time to just before the launch of the Enterprise (NX-01). In January 2374, Logan was ordered to take the Ticonderoga to Qo'noS so his Chief Engineer could assist the Klingon Defence Force in upgrading their torpedo targeting systems. In March 2374, Logan was awarded the Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry for heroic action that saved the life of his chief engineer when the warp core threatened to breach during the Battle of Tyra. In June 2374, Logan and the the Ticonderoga took part in the retaking of Deep Space Nine In December 2374, Logan was awarded the Grankite Order of Tactics for taking the helm when his helmsman was injured and executing a series of moves that saved the crew of another ship that was engaged in landing maneuvers and under attack by with five Cardassian fighters during the battle for the Chin'toka system. In April 2375, Logan was awarded the Preantares Ribbon of Commendation (Class 1) for risking his ship in risky combat maneuvers to protect a transport shuttle ferrying injured Starfleet personnel, including then Ensign Nog of Deep Space Nine, from AR-558. Also in 2375, Logan was ordered to take the Ticonderoga to the Ba’Ku planet in the Briar Patch, to facilitate the planet becoming a Federation protectorate. Also, Logan and the Ticonderoga were present at Deep Space Nine for the formal cessation of hostilities between the Dominion and the Federation. In 2376, Logan was ordered to take the Ticonderoga to Deep Space Nine where he was to be on hand for Bajor’s formal acceptance of Federation membership. In 2378, Logan assumed command of the USS Prometheus he was ordered to have the Prometheus rendezvous with a seventeen ship fleet at a set of coordinates less than a light-year from Earth to handle an anticipated Borg invasion from a just appeared transwarp aperture. Instead, the Prometheus wound up escorting the starship Voyager back to Earth. In mid 2378, (Stardate 55099) Logan was ordered to take the USS Prometheus to deal with a Kelvan ship that was raiding Federation facilities. For heroic actions above and beyond the call of duty during this mission, Logan was awarded the Preantares Ribbon of Commendation (Class 2). In early 2380 Logan was instrumental in averting a war with the Cardassian Union by apprehending rogue Starfleet officers. On April 14th 2378, Logan and Atana were married in the yard of Logan's childhood home in ceremony that combined Scottish and Ktarian traditions. In 2395, Logan was ordered to take the Prometheus to Ktaria VII to assist the Ktarian government in their efforts to apprehend members of a terrorist group who were raiding the nearby space-lanes and undermine the government. As a result of his personal actions to save members of the government from imminent bodily harm Logan became a figure of some renown on Ktaria VII and was awarded, for a second time, the Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry and was made a member of the illustrious Order of Ktaria by the Ktarian government. In 2396, Logan was promoted to the rank of Admiral, transferred to Starfleet Command, and awarded the Christopher Pike Medal of Valour and the Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry in recognition of his heroic actions in saving the inhabitants of Delphus IV from the genocidal plans of the Toh'lorians. On June 22nd 2397, Atana gave birth to her and Logan's son, a 1/2 Ktarian, 1/4 Human, 1/4 Betazoid named Gresgrendrick Hamish MacLeod who was named for Atana's father and Logan's paternal grandfather. In 2446, at the age of 105, Logan retired from active Starfleet duty and moved, along with Atana, to his childhood home on the shore of Loch Shield. In 2450, Logan conducted an inspection tour of the Premonition class, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F)|USS Enterprise-F]] and was onboard during that ship's maiden voyage during which he was accompanied by Captains Solen and Atana Ral-MacLeod. In 2479, Logan came out of retirement to resolve a series of border raids by the Breen. The USS Enterprise''- F under the command of Logan's 3/4 Human, 1/8 Betazoid, 1/8 Ktarian great-grandson Captain Joshua Logan MacLeod, conveyed Logan to summit. On February 12th 2498, while on Khitomer to negotiate an agreement with the Klingon Empire Logan gave his life to save the life of his great-grandson Captain Joshua MacLeod and the Klingon negotiator from the attack of a Flaxian assassin. For his heroic sacrifice, the Klingon high council posthumously made Logan a member of the Order of the Bat'leth. In recognition of his sacrifice, Starfleet Command posthumously awarded Logan the Christopher Pike Medal of Valour. MacLeod, Logan MacLeod, Logan MacLeod, Logan MacLeod, Logan